


Rusty Nail

by Saranghae



Series: Demons [4]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saranghae/pseuds/Saranghae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin covers his scars with a name and Yunho remembers a time when their lives were so fragile. Debuts are scary. Comebacks after a year long hiatus are scarier. Alcohol can do strange things to a person desperate for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusty Nail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> This technically takes place after On Top of the World. Almost all of what goes on in this fic is memory except for the beginning and the end.

“Would you ever get a tattoo?”

Yunho laughed softly at the question. He was sitting next to Changmin on a large stage. It was a Japanese Gameshow. Sometimes the things they were asked to do were a bit ridiculous but mostly it was just good fun.

Yunho looked over at Changmin, who seemed to be deep in thought, before raising his microphone to his lips. “I've always kind of wanted one,” he said truthfully. “But I'm not sure what I would get. And since my time in the hospital, I've had just about enough of needles.”

The Host made an 'aahh' noise while the crowd cried out their sympathies.

It had been 6 months since Yunho had been released from the hospital. Cancer, he still couldn't quite believe that he'd had it and survived. Brain cancer no less. Yes, he was blind in one eye because of it and he still had a severe tremor in his left hand but he was alive and cancer free. His hair had started to grow back and his scar was healed, just a faint line could be seen coming down to the top of his cheekbone. Yunho was lucky and he knew it. He treasured every day he had on this earth now.

Yunho looked back at Changmin and cocked his head to the side. “Changmin-san? What about you?”

Changmin blushed a little and smiled sheepishly. “Ah,” he said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess this is a good time to show you then?”

Yunho blinked in surprise and the fans screamed loudly. “Show me what?”

Changmin smiled at Yunho's obliviousness. “I got a tattoo, Yunho,” he said softly, bringing about a deafening scream from the fans. He twitched back the sleeve on his left arm and held his wrist out so that Yunho, the host and the camera man could get a good look at it. The dark blue Hangeul lettering stood out darkly against Changmin's pale, scarred skin. Changmin's self-harm problem had become common knowledge after Yunho had been released from the hospital. He'd had time to get his scars surgically removed the first time he'd been hurting himself. They'd been on hiatus and it wasn't a problem. This time, they stood out boldly against his skin and they hadn't been able to hide it for long. Changmin hadn't wanted to get them removed this time though. Now that the fans knew, there was no reason to. He wanted to keep them, as a reminder. The fans screamed louder than Yunho had ever heard them. They knew what the tattoo said.

“My name?” Yunho whispered softly, tracing the outline of the tattoo gently with the tip of his finger. “Changmin, you got my name tattooed on your skin?” Yunho didn't know whether to scold Changmin or hug him. It was the sweetest, most idiotic tattoo Changmin could have gotten.

Changmin blushed a dark red. “Yunho, if it weren't for you... I wouldn't be here right now. These scars prove that. I wanted your name on my skin because your name was very nearly on a tombstone. I thought this was a better place for it, somewhere where it was keeping me safe. If I ever try and hurt myself again, I'll see your name and stop.”

The crowd had gone silent in shock. Changmin was rarely so open. Yunho's chest constricted tightly. He didn't think it was idiotic any more. Incredibly symbolic was more like it. If his name kept Changmin safe, then he was glad that he'd gotten it. Yunho surged forwards, wrapping Changmin into a tight hug. He buried his face in Changmin's neck and breathed in his scent. “I love you,” he whispered for only Changmin's ears. Changmin hugged him back a little tighter at the confession before pulling back and smacking Yunho's arm.

“You better not cry,” he said snidely, sneering. Yunho laughed and tried to chock his emotions back as the audience laughed.

“I won't cry,” Yunho promised, shaking his head. He hugged Changmin again. “You're getting so sentimental in your old age,” he purred into the microphone. “It's so cute.”

“Old age?” Changmin snapped, pulling out of Yunho's hug with a huff and a pout. “You're older than I am.”

Yunho laughed along with the fans. “That's right,” he said softly. “I'm just an old grandfather who loves his maknae.” He took Changmin's wrist, lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the tattoo.

Changmin sucked in a sharp breath and his cheeks coloured considerably but he didn't make a move to pull his hand away. Yunho was certain some of the fans had fainted. Changmin gave Yunho a long suffering look before pulling his wrist gently from Yunho's hold and pushing him in the shoulders.

“Get off the stage, you flirt. It's time for me to sing my solo.”

Yunho laughed softly and did as he was told, walking swiftly off stage while the music for Changmin's solo started playing. He watched from offstage while waves of nostalgia washed over him. Yunho loved this song and Changmin sang it so well but it held more meaning to them then just the fact that Changmin had sang it at their concert in Tokyo Dome.

* * *

The night of their comeback after the year long hiatus, their first time on stage in what seemed like a lifetime, they'd been thrown a party.

It was a surprise party, the other SM idols had gotten together and decorated the conference hall in the back of their dorm building. BoA had been put in charge of DJing for the night and the hall was filled with loud, energetic music when Yunho and Changmin were dragged inside by Jessica and Seohyun. Neither of them had wanted a party, neither of them felt particularly up to partying, but neither of them could help but smile when they saw the bright faces of their friends as they shouted 'Surprise!' and gathered around them.

Changmin had headed straight for the buffet table, which wouldn't normally be that much of a shock except that not five minutes earlier Changmin had been saying he was going to throw up. It wasn't until Yunho saw where at the buffet Changmin was headed that he understood. Yunho thanked his friends and gently pushed past the gathered crowd to follow behind his maknae.

“Min-ah, are you alright?” Yunho asked softly, putting a hand on the small of Changmin's back while the younger grabbed a beer off the table.

Changmin made a small whimpering noise and took a large gulp of the alcohol. He hissed and shook his head. “Not strong enough,” he murmured, putting down the beer in favour of a bottle of soju. Yunho placed a hand on top of Changmin's to stop him.

“Changmin, drinking away your pain isn't the answer to this. We've gone through this before.”

Changmin met Yunho's eyes and for the second time that night, Yunho saw how broken Changmin was inside.

“Just tonight, hyung, please?” he whispered—and it sounded so hurt, so fragile that all Yunho could do was press a kiss to Changmin's forehead and walk away. He wouldn't keep the reins on Changmin tonight. If Changmin got drunk, maybe he could have a little fun tonight instead of sulking like Yunho knew he would have done.

The night moved by much faster than Yunho had thought it would. Some of the idols were too young to drink, like most of the f(x) girls, half of SHINee, Seohyun and Yoona but everyone else had some form of alcohol in their hand—including Yunho, who had succumb to the temptation a lot sooner than he'd like to admit. Some of the older, more responsible people there were ushering the young ones to bed. Yunho watched Onew and Victoria leading away their kids and Yoona. Seohyun stayed but probably because she was keeping more of an eye on her unnies than they were on her. Yunho had seen her pluck more than one glass of soju away from the Soshi girls to keep them from drinking too much.

And then there was Changmin. He was dancing with—well, he was dancing _on—_ Jonghyun and Hyoyeon rather drunkenly. They weren't particularly sober either but it still made Yunho's gut stir almost jealously. Protective, he was being protective and that's all it was.

Yeah, sure.

He moved towards them, his drink forgotten at the bar. He pushed his way into their little dancing group and wrapped his arms around Changmin, startling him out of his groove. Changmin flicked his hair out of his eyes and placed his hands on Yunho's chest, their hips connected because of Yunho's arms wrapped securely around Changmin's waist.

“Hyung,” Changmin panted softly, his cheeks flushed from the drink and dancing. “I love this song.”

Yunho took a moment to listen since he hadn't been paying much attention to the music before. He knew this song. “X Japan?” he asked softly, head tilted to the side. Well, it was BoA at the soundboard, he wasn't surprised she'd slipped in some J-Rock.

Changmin nodded so hard that it made him dizzy. He swayed a little but Yunho kept him upright. “Oh, rusty nail!” Changmin sang loudly along with the music. Some of the people closest to them laughed and whooped.

Yunho couldn't help but smile a little. Changmin was so cute and energetic when he was drunk—well, when he wasn't acting like a crazy person, screaming and throwing things in a fit of rage. Yunho had found that Changmin was a very bipolar drunk.

“You're really drunk,” Yunho said matter-of-factly. Changmin laughed and clung to Yunho, leaned his weight against him—which wasn't the best idea, seeing as Yunho wasn't too steady on his feet either.

“Want to go to bed?” Yunho asked, his mouth close to Changmin's ear. Changmin made a small humming sound and nodded his head, wrapping his arms tightly around Yunho's neck. Yunho laughed softly as he tried to detach Changmin from his body. “Min, I can't go anywhere with you clinging to me like this.”

Changmin made a small noise of protest when Yunho tried to push him away again and buried his face in Yunho's neck. “Carry me,” he demanded softly.

Yunho rolled his eyes. “Yes, princess,” he said, sliding his hands down from Changmin's waist to grip him under his thighs. He hoisted his legs up so Changmin could wrap around him like a baby koala and held him up with a hand under his ass. He took a moment to get himself steady so that he wouldn't drop Changmin—though if he did, he would go down with him because Changmin was likely not going to let go of him for a while.

He started to walk back towards the door, leaving most people who noticed them sniggering quietly.

“Oppa?”

Yunho stopped and looked over his shoulder when Seohyun called for him. She looked concerned. She was probably the only sober one there. “Ah, Seohyun-ah,” Yunho said with a smile. “Changmin's tired and drunk, I'm going to put him to bed.”

Seohyun still looked worried but she nodded. “I hope you two had fun tonight,” she said knowingly. Yunho wondered for a moment if she knew how hard it had been for them. She really was wise under that pretty smile.

Yunho smiled and nodded. “We did, thank you for this.” He leaned down a little and kissed her on the cheek. Changmin's arms tightened around Yunho's neck almost painfully. Seohyun blushed and waved before turning back to the party to keep an eye on her unnies. Changmin made a low, annoyed sound in the back of his throat. Yunho chuckled and turned back to the door.

“Alright, alright, I'm going,” he said, walking out of the hall and towards the elevator. Yunho leaned against the wall of the elevator and huffed out a sigh. Changmin was starting to get seriously heavy.

Yunho pushed Changmin's bedroom door open gently with his foot once they were finally in the dorm. He walked towards the bed and leaned over to sit Changmin down on the mattress. It took a little prying but he managed to get Changmin's arms from around his neck so he could step back and look for some clothes to change his maknae into.

Changmin scowled at the carpet. “Do you like Seohyun?” he asked suddenly, startling Yunho a little. Yunho looked over his shoulder and frowned.

“Of course I do, she's a sweet girl,” he said, feeling like that probably wasn't what Changmin had meant.

“No, I mean do you _like_ her,” he said, confirming Yunho's suspicions. Yunho turned around and put a hand on his hip, sweatpants, boxers and t-shirt in his other hand. He walked over to the bed and placed the clothes beside Changmin. He grabbed the hem of Changmin's shirt and nudged Changmin gently in the side so he would lift his arms. Changmin did as he was prompted and Yunho pulled the shirt over his head.

“Changmin, in case you've forgotten, I'm gay,” he said, tossing the shirt into the laundry bin before starting to unbuckle Changmin's pants.

Changmin pouted dramatically and glared at Yunho weakly. “Then why did you kiss her?”

Yunho sighed and slipped the belt out of the loops on Changmin's jeans. “Because,” he said, placing the belt on the bed. “She threw us a party and was worried about you. And anyone who throws us a party and is worried about you deserves a kiss in my opinion.” He punctuated his point by planting a loud kiss on Changmin's cheek.

Changmin was still scowling as Yunho started to unbutton his jeans. Yunho raised an eyebrow. “Why, do _you_ like her?”

Changmin shrugged his shoulders—which in his drunken state ended up looking more like he was shrugging half his body. “She's cute,” he said, still pouting. He laid down when Yunho prompted him to and lifted his hips to help as Yunho dragged his pants off. “But I don't want to like... sleep with her or anything.” He was making a rather strange face.

Yunho sighed loudly and tossed Changmin's pants into the laundry. “Then why are you so grumpy about the fact that I kissed her?” Yunho was starting to regret that decision.

Changmin frowned. “Because you kissed her,” he said, very much not answering Yunho's question.

“Really now?” Yunho said sarcastically, eyebrow raised. “Thank you for that unknown piece of information, smartass. I am well aware that I kissed her. And that makes you grumpy _because_?”

Changmin sat bolt upright, startling Yunho a little—who had his fingers hooked in the waistband of Changmin's briefs. “Because _you_ kissed her,” he snapped. “Because _you_ kissed anyone! I don't like it so don't do it!”

Yunho blinked in disbelief. “Changmin... are you _jealous_?” he asked incredulously. Changmin's pout and puppy dog eyes signified that, yeah, he was.

Yunho frowned and yanked Changmin's boxers off on one swoop, knocking Changmin onto his back again. “Well I already gave you a kiss to make up for it, so quit your whining.”

Changmin bounced up into a sitting position again and reached out, wrapping his arms around Yunho's neck. “Give me another,” he said, much too cheerfully to be comforting.

Yunho looked at Changmin skeptically but kissed him gently on the cheek again. “There, happy now?” he asked, a little nervously. Changmin pouted and shook his head, pulling Yunho down and flipping him over on the bed so he was laying on his back. Changmin swung his leg over Yunho's waist and sat promptly on his groin.

Yunho's eyes went very wide. He stared at Changmin's face because he was very much aware that a very drunk, very _naked_ Changmin was currently rubbing his ass on Yunho's crotch.

Yunho cleared his throat but his voice still broke in an undignified way when he spoke. “Uh... Changmin-ah, what are you doing?”

Changmin just hummed and rocked back and forth slowly on Yunho's hips. He splayed his hands over Yunho's chest and leaned in, his nose almost touching Yunho's. “Kiss me,” he purred, blinking at Yunho with large, lustful eyes.

Reality hit Yunho very hard it the chest. He blamed his slowness on the fact that he was drunk.

“Oh my god, are you trying to seduce me? Are you _that_ drunk?” he squeaked, blushing darkly.

In reply, Changmin leaned in closer and slid the tip of his tongue along Yunho's bottom lip, a soft moan slipping from the maknae's lips. Oh, yes, very much trying to seduce him. Yunho swallowed thickly.

He'd never felt the urge to sleep with Changmin before. He had always been able to admit that Changmin was very attractive but he'd never wanted to have _sex_ with him before. But right now, right then in that very drunken moment, something in Yunho's mind clicked and it was all downhill from there.

He flipped them over suddenly, drawing an adorable little yelp from Changmin. He grabbed Changmin's wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand while the other gently wrapped itself around Changmin's throat. He didn't hold him tightly, just held him still. His mouth quickly attached to Changmin's jaw and sucked. Changmin whimpered and arched his back a little.

Yunho continued to mouth at Changmin's neck and jaw and shoulders as Changmin continued to whimper and squirm and pant.

“Kiss me,” Changmin breathed, trying to break his wrists free of Yunho's hold. “Yunho, kiss me.”

He sounded so broken, so fragile and desperate that Yunho had to take a moment to pull back and stare. He took in every inch of Changmin's face. His big eyes shimmered, his lip quivered just slightly, his cheeks dark against his otherwise pale skin. Yunho's chest hurt. It was comfort Changmin was seeking. He needed to feel wanted. Sometimes Changmin got like this, needing to be held and cuddled and fawned over but it had never gotten to this level before. Maybe Changmin wasn't handling this as well as Yunho thought he was.

Yunho slowly let go of Changmin's wrists and neck, placing his hands on either side of Changmin's head. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Changmin's mouth. Changmin let out the smallest whimpered sob and slid his hands up Yunho's chest, gripping the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer. Their lips connected and for a moment it was sweet, soft and intimate. The second Changmin opened his mouth, however, things shifted. He pressed up harder, kissing deeper and forcing Yunho's lips apart with his tongue. Yunho let Changmin have his fill, kiss him roughly. He quickly got wrapped up in it, his head spinning from the kiss and the alcohol. It was a harsh clash of teeth and tongue and it tore loud growls from both parties.

When Yunho pulled back for air, Changmin's lips were red and plump—bruised from the fierce kiss.

“Why... Why are you--”

Changmin cut off Yunho's question with a quick shake of his head. “No, don't talk,” he panted. “Don't talk, just... want you.” He slid his arms around Yunho's neck and pulled him down to kiss him again.

Yunho's hands went to Changmin's waist, sliding over his soft skin. Changmin's legs hitched up, wrapping around Yunho's waist. Yunho broke the kiss and moved down Changmin's body, pressing kisses to his neck and collar bone and chest. Changmin caught the bottom of Yunho's shirt as he slid down, pulling it up and over Yunho's head. Yunho pressed a kiss to Changmin's nipple, dragging his teeth over it. He flicked his eyes up to look at Changmin when he heard the man moan out loudly.

Yunho smirked and slid his hand up Changmin's side so he could fondle his other nipple with his fingers. Changmin squirmed and chirruped and mewed, back arching. Changmin was so sensitive and Yunho wondered vaguely if he was always like this or if it was just because he was drunk.

“H-hyung,” Changmin panted, fingers curled tightly into Yunho's hair. “Not... enough. No... need you. More.”

Drunk and horny meant adorably needy and incoherent. Yunho strongly approved.

Yunho's hands slid down and pressed gently into Changmin's hips, holding him still as he slid further down Changmin's quivering form. His nose trailed a line down Changmin's stomach, stopping only a moment so he could mouth at Changmin's navel and happy trail. He felt the nudge of Changmin's erection against his chin as he made his way south.

Yunho pulled back a little and looked Changmin up and down. He was flushed from head to toe, skin tinted a light pink. His legs were spread lewdly and his hands fisted the sheets tightly. His cock was hard and red, seated heavily against his abs. It was a genuinely magical sight.

Yunho had never inspected Changmin's body like this before, he'd never had the opportunity to nor had he wanted that opportunity. His legs went on for miles—pale, round thighs standing out brightly against the dark bedding. Yunho hummed lowly in approval.

“God, you're beautiful,” he whispered, his hands sliding over Changmin's thighs. Changmin whimpered softly in response, his back arching slightly off the bed and his hand going to his mouth. His ring finger slid past his lips and he bit it gently as he looked up at Yunho with huge doe eyes. Yunho's jeans were uncomfortably tight.

“Who knew you were such a little sex kitten,” Yunho murmured softly, leaning down again and placing a kiss on the inside of Changmin's thigh.

Changmin made a small mewing noise. “Yoochun said that too,” he panted

Yunho sat up so quickly he saw stars.

“ _What?_ ” he hissed, grabbing Changmin's wrists and pinning them beside his head. “You let Yoochun fuck you?”

Yunho had no idea where this was coming from but he was _furious_. No man was allowed to touch his maknae, not even Yoochun.

Changmin stared at Yunho with big, surprised eyes and shook his head. “N-no,” he whimpered. “I just... talked. I told him about... things. M-my fantasies. How I... like it.”

Yunho relaxed a little, though he still wasn't too happy with the idea of Changmin sharing something so intimate with anyone but him. Since when had be become so overprotective?

“Oh really?” Yunho asked, leaning in so his nose was almost touching Changmin's. “What kind of fantasies? How, exactly, do you... _like it_?” He made his point by sliding his knee between Changmin's legs and grinding his thigh into Changmin's groin.

“ _Oh_ ,” Changmin moaned, eyes flickering closed. “I... being tied up. Being t-treated roughly.”

Yunho quirked an eyebrow. “So that's what you want, huh? You'd probably like it if I poured hot wax on you while I was fucking you, wouldn't you? You like that feeling, don't you?”

Changmin trembled, purring softly at the idea of it. Yunho smirked.

Wetting his lips and swallowing thickly, Yunho gripped Changmin's hips. He slipped off the bed and flipped Changmin onto his stomach, earning a small yelp. Yunho pressed a quick kiss to Changmin's back and slapped his ass hard. “You want it so bad, lift those hips.”

Changmin ground out a moan and shifted so he was on his knees, his ass in the air. Now _that_ was a sight. Yunho growled. He didn't think he could have gotten naked any faster.

Stepping out of his jeans and boxers, he moved back to kneel on the bed behind Changmin. He placed his hands on Changmin's ass and spread the cheeks. Changmin murmured weakly from where his face was pressed into the bedsheets. Yunho bit his lip gently and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Changmin's asscheek before moving his mouth. Changmin let out a small shout when Yunho pressed his tongue against Changmin's hole.

It was messy and wet and Changmin was so _loud_ but that just made it that much better. Yunho rimmed Changmin until he was a quivering mess, barely able to hold himself up. Yunho hummed softly and pulled back, sliding his finger over Changmin's hole before pushing it inside. Changmin whimpered at the intrusion but pushed back against him. Yunho smirked and started to move his finger, fucking him slowly. When Changmin started to pant loudly and rut himself backwards against Yunho's finger he added another. Changmin was wet from the rimjob but Yunho's fingers were dry. Changmin seemed to be loving it though.

“You like this?” Yunho asked, twisting his fingers inside of Changmin and adding a third. “You like being fucked like this?”

Changmin just moaned. Yunho wasn't normally like this, didn't normally act like this in bed. Not unless it was what his partner wanted. He would be whatever the other person needed and if Changmin needed to be dominated, then Yunho would give him that.

Yunho slowly pulled his fingers out, bringing a noise of disappointment from Changmin.

“Hold on, princess,” Yunho purred, giving Changmin's ass a slap. He reached for the bedside table to find some lube and a condom but Changmin grabbed his wrist.

“No,” he panted, rolling onto his back. “No, don't use anything. Just take me like this.”

Yunho raised an eyebrow and leaned over the taller man, pressing himself flush against Changmin's body and nipping at Changmin's ear.

“You sure about that, babe?” he asked softly. Changmin moaned at the pet name. “My dick is a lot bigger than my fingers and that cute little ass of yours is a virgin.”

Changmin hummed softly and tangled his fingers in Yunho's hair. “Fuck me,” he demanded softly before capturing Yunho's lips in a hard kiss.

Yunho shoved his tongue down Changmin's throat and grabbed one of the pillows. He lifted Changmin's ass off the bed and shoved the pillow under his hips without breaking the kiss.

“Masochist,” Yunho growled into the kiss, sinking his teeth into Changmin's bottom lip and pulling.

Changmin just moaned a long, low ' _yes_ ' in response and arched upwards against Yunho.

Yunho bit Changmin's jaw and gripping tightly at his thighs. He pushed Changmin's legs up against his chest and rutted against his ass, cock sliding over his hole.

Changmin moaned, long and loud. “Mmm, that's going to be inside you in a second,” Yunho said softly. “You sure about this? There are other ways to get off.” He didn't want to hurt Changmin, even if Changmin liked a little pain. He knew that taking Changmin dry on his first time was going to hurt _big time_.

Changmin looked up and met Yunho's eyes. His eyes were shimmering with tears but he nodded. Yunho wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He leaned down and kissed Changmin again, gentle and languid.

“Relax,” he breathed against Changmin's lips. He pulled back and spat into his palm before giving his cock a couple tugs—slicking it at least a little. He positioned himself and slowly pushed inside.

Changmin's scream died in his throat, his nails digging into Yunho's shoulders. Yunho squeezed his eyes shut and littered Changmin's throat with soft kisses. Yunho tried to still his hips but Changmin's legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed, forcing him in further. Changmin was whimpering softly and tears were bubbling in the corners of his eyes but still he wouldn't let Yunho pull out.

Yunho sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Changmin's back, sitting up and dragging Changmin with him so he was sitting on his lap. Changmin sunk all the way onto Yunho's cock with a loud moan.

“Oh, Minnie,” Yunho breathed, kissing Changmin's cheek while Changmin shook and whimpered. “I knew you weren't ready for this.”

Changmin shook his head and buried his face in Yunho's neck. “No... Just... just give me a m-moment.”

Yunho kissed Changmin's shoulder and neck and jaw, fingers carding slowly through his hair. He wanted to give Changmin all the time he needed but his body had other ideas. His hips rocked very slowly, sending shivers down Changmin's spine.

Suddenly, without warning, Changmin pushed himself up and sank back down, a long, low moan ripping from his throat.

“Oh god,” he gasped, burying his face in Yunho's neck again. His arms wrapped tightly around Yunho's neck, fingers clawing at his back. “Move, Yunho, please.”

Yunho needed no more instruction. He leaned over, pressing Changmin back onto the bed. He gripped Changmin's waist and started to thrust. It was slow and gentle at first but Changmin kept moaning, clinging to Yunho so tightly and panting out his name, that Yunho couldn't hold back any more. His thrusts sped up, pushing deep inside the younger man. Yunho hooked Changmin's legs over his arms, keeping them spread wide as he fucked him. He bit harshly at Changmin's neck and pounded into him, catching his prostate every now and then and dragging loud shouts from the younger.

It was over embarrassingly quickly. They were both still so drunk. Changmin tightened around Yunho and gasped his name over and over and Yunho knew he was close. His hand wrapped around Changmin's weeping cock and gave it a good pump. That was all it took for Changmin to tumble headfirst off the edge of ecstasy. He came with a scream, back arching and nails clawing angry red marks into Yunho's back.

Yunho was quick to follow, getting another good thrust before he came, emptying himself inside Changmin. He pressed his forehead against Changmin's shoulder, attempting to catch his breath. As he came down from his high, Yunho slowly started to sober up. He'd had sex with Changmin, rather rough sex and it had been Changmin's first time.

Yunho pulled back and out, looking down at Changmin with concern. He was trembling, tear tracks down his cheeks. Yunho hadn't even noticed he'd been crying as hard as it seemed he had. Yunho's chest tightened and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Changmin's jaw.

“Changminnie?” he whispered, sliding his fingers up and down Changmin's side. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Changmin whimpered softly and shook his head, his arms lazily wrapping themselves around Yunho's neck. He pulled Yunho down against him and cried softly into Yunho's shoulder.

Yunho frowned and continued to run his hands over Changmin's body soothingly.

“Thank you,” Changmin breathed out after a moment of silent comfort. His grip relaxed a little and his breathing evened out and Yunho realized after quick pause that Changmin had fallen asleep. Yunho pulled back a little and looked at Changmin's sleeping face. He looked... content.

Yunho let out a soft sigh and shook his head. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked quietly.

* * *

Yunho woke up to find the bed beside him empty. He sat up slowly and looked around, rubbing his eyes. He'd changed into boxers and a wifebeater the night before after cleaning Changmin up a little. His head was pounding and the light in the room was too bright for his hangover to deem reasonable.

“You're up.”

Yunho looked over to find Changmin leaning against the door frame. Yunho blinked. He looked... really good. He was wearing the sweatpants and t-shirt Yunho had picked out for him the night before—which had ended up on the floor during their activities—and his hair was slightly damp from a early morning shower. He was blushing a little and it was rather adorable. Yunho held his hand out in a silent beckon. Changmin walked over, kneeling on the bed and letting Yunho pull him into a hug.

“You look better. Feeling okay?” Yunho whispered softly into Changmin's hair. Changmin grunted softly in reply before pulling back to meet Yunho's eyes.

“My ass hurts something fierce, but I'm fine,” he said softly.

Yunho frowned and looked Changmin up and down. “You seem pretty okay with this,” he said suspiciously.

Changmin raised an eyebrow. “Why wouldn't I be okay with it?”

Yunho stared at Changmin blankly and rolled his eyes. “Because you're straight and I, a man, fucked your brains out last night.”

Changmin sneered and looked away. “Classy,” he muttered.

Yunho chuckled and slid his fingers through Changmin's hair, unknotting the damp threads.. There was a moment of silence before Yunho broke it. “So,” he started, drawing out the word. “These fantasies of yours... you've had fantasies of being fucked by another man?”

Changmin looked up at Yunho and frowned slightly. “No,” he said simply, head tilting to the side.

Yunho blinked. “But then... what was that?”

Changmin laughed breathily. “ _That_ was me being very upset, very drunk and very much in need of comfort. You just happened to be the only person available to me, I was in a weird protective mood over you and I knew you would treat me good. And I was right.”

Yunho frowned. “I've never met a straight man who's been so okay with the idea of being fucked before.”

Changmin looked at Yunho like he was stupid. “Yunho, I don't have to be gay to want to be fucked in the ass.”

Yunho was very confused.

Changmin rolled his eyes. “It's called pegging, Yunho.”

Yunho blinked dumbly a couple times before it dawned on him what that meant. He made a face. “You'd let a _girl_ screw you?” he asked, louder than was probably necessary. He stuck out his tongue in childish disgust. “I'm glad I was your first then. Now you know how it's done _properly_.”

Changmin chuckled softly, looking down at his hands. He cleared his throat a little. “Um, yeah. Thank you for, uh... cleaning me up last night. I kind of passed out on you.”

Yunho smiled and brushed Changmin's hair out of his face. “Anything for you,” he whispered softly. Changmin shifted a little closer to him, turning to face him more.

Yunho's eyes were drawn to Changmin's hips instantly. Moving had pulled his shirt up slightly. Yunho slowly moved his hands down and lifted the bottom of Changmin's shirt. He gently placed his hands on either side of Changmin's waist, covering the bruises with his fingers.

“Oh,” he whispered softly, drawing back his hands and looking up to meet Changmin's eyes. “I marked you.”

Changmin didn't look too bothered by it, maybe a little uncomfortable but he really was handling this pretty well.

“Not only there, there are little red marks all over my body thanks to you. My stylist is going to kill me. Or you. Better she kills you since it's your fault.”

Yunho let out a low chuckle. “Yeah, better get rid of me before I do any more damage.”

Changmin give him a look, burning holes into his skull. “I hope you don't think that anything is going to... um... come of what happened last night. I don't regret it but... you know that we're not...”

Yunho cut him off with a finger to his lips. “Hey,” he said softly, smiling gently. “You don't need to give me the speech. We were really drunk last night, so neither of us can really be held responsible for our own actions. I don't regret it either, but I understand. I don't expect us to suddenly become a couple because we had of a drunken fuck.”

Changmin scowled, obviously not too happy with that definition. “Was that it was to you? A drunken fuck?”

Yunho quickly took Changmin's face in his hands and gave Changmin a quick peck on the lips. Changmin was startled quickly into silence. “Changmin,” Yunho said sternly. “I don't have sex with people I don't want to wake up with every morning. I don't have sex with people I don't want to spend every moment of every day with. Of course it was more than that. You mean the world to me. I would do anything for you. If you wanted me to be your lover, I would. If you wanted me to leave and never come back... even though it would kill me, I would, because it would be what you wanted. So know and understand, I know that all we're ever going to be is friends. Last night was amazing, but you're my best friend and I know that's all you want us to be. You're adorable and sexy and severely fucked up in the bedroom and I don't know if I could handle it.” He planted a kiss on Changmin's nose and smiled. Changmin's scowl was back.

“I hate you,” he said softly.

Yunho grinned. “I know,” he whispered, sliding his fingers through Changmin's hair.

“No, I really hate you,” Changmin snapped.

“I know.”

“No you don't, you jerk. Why are you so fucking perfect all the time? It's annoying, stop.”

“I will.”

“Do you promise?”

“I do.”

“You liar,” Changmin was both scowling and blushing and it was rather cute. “I don't believe you. You're so full of these cheesy lines. It makes me wish that I could fall in love with you because I know that you would never hurt me and I would never feel alone again. I know that if you were a girl I would marry you in a heartbeat and there would be nothing you could do to stop me. Stupid, dumb, perfect Yunho, ruining my life.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I hate you.”

“I know. I love you.”

“... Good.”

* * *

“Yunho?”

Yunho snapped out of his memories and blushed darkly. Changmin was looking at him suspiciously and it only made Yunho's blush deepen.

“Huh?” he asked, blinking dumbly. The fans laughed. He didn't remember how he'd gotten back onstage, sitting again beside his maknae. He'd been stuck in his mind.

“Would you stop staring into space like a crazy person and pay attention?” Changmin snapped, hands on his hips. Yunho smiled sheepishly as the host laughed along with the audience.

“Sorry,” he said, brushing his hair out of his face. “I was just remembering the last time I heard Rusty Nail sang by X Japan.”

Changmin's eyes narrowed considerably and Yunho knew that he was fully aware of what Yunho had been thinking about.

“When was that?” the host asked innocently. Yunho smirked and pointedly looked anywhere but at Changmin.

“It was the night of our comeback in 2011. We both got really drunk that night to celebrate so I don't remember a lot of it.”

Yunho could barely hide his laughter when he heard Changmin whisper 'liar' icily in Korean so only Yunho and the host could hear. The host looked slightly confused.

Yunho lifted the microphone to his lips again after a quick internal battle over whether or not Changmin would kill him for saying anything. “You're so cute when you're drunk,” he said to Changmin lovingly. “And demanding. You made me carry you because you didn't want to walk.” Half the fans were laughing and the other half were screaming. Changmin blushed darkly. He reached over and punched Yunho's arm hard.

“It's your fault I'm like this! You've spoiled me!” Changmin shouted. “Take responsibility!”

Yunho rubbed his arm. “You know I'd carry you to hell and back if you asked me to,” Yunho said sincerely.

Changmin blushed even darker and the fans screamed themselves hoarse. Changmin looked down at his lap and scowled.

“I hate you,” he murmured softly into the microphone.

Yunho grinned. “I know,” he said cheerfully. “I love you.”

Changmin peeked up at Yunho and smiled softly. Yunho knew he was remembering the conversation too.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, they were definitely not supposed to have sex in this series originally, but hey, this is what happens when I get a request for HoMin smut and my head is wrapped around this verse so tightly it won't let go. Plot bunnies are born. And then I drown them in a pool of my own tears, but no matter. There was supposed to be a YunJae memory scene in here too but I decided to save that for another part. There will be more of this series, so keep your eyes open for it!


End file.
